Pencil's Curse
by FawnBirdie
Summary: A mysterious curse? From a pencil of all things? I wasn't quite sure how to handle this... Moxie, a normal girl from the real world is sent into the world of One Piece for unknown reasons. Join her as she joins one of the strangest pirate crews around, set to conquer the world. But not by finding the One Piece, because its already taken... Blood warning!
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first fanfiction! Try to be nice please? I'll apologize from the beginning, the chapters in this story will be short. For some reason, it is physically impossible for me to write a long chapter. So on with the prologue! But first...**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own One Piece, for it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Prologue

Footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallway. The sound of fingertips thrumming endlessly on the wooden desk. The wind howling through the autumn leaves. Other than that, silence.

A low, soothing voice filtered through the still air. "_The time has come… the gathering shall commence."_

A smaller, higher-pitched voice spoke up, _"As planned sir?"_

_"Of course. What else do you expect of me?" _answered the low voice.

The two voices sighed as the sound of a creaky door penetrated the cool silence. "_What is it now?"_ said the higher voice.

A rather shallow, arrogant voice piped up in reply, _"I brought what you were asking for sir."_ The sound of a large box thumping down on a hardwood desk was heard.

The low voice let out a chuckle. _"It has begun."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have a faint idea of what happened a few minutes ago.

I was just wandering my merry way through the halls at my school on my way to English Honors class, when suddenly, I tripped on a random pencil! When I got up, I dusted off my legs and picked up the stray object. To my utter surprise and delight, it was a barely used(only had a few bite marks) One Piece themed pencil!

I examined the pencil more closely, it was one of those cheapish pencils with a plastic covering, and displayed the One Piece logo. On the tip of the eraser, there was a small picture of the Strawhats' Jolly Roger. I rubbed the tip to see if the eraser was actually any good, like I usually do with a new pencil.

When my fingers first felt the eraser, I began feeling drowsy. The next moment, I felt myself go unconscious. As my subconscious was still partially intact, I could barely feel a sucking sensation at my feet. Sinking deeper into oblivion, I couldn't feel the remainder of my body being sucked into a vacuum.

Nothing could have described my astonishment when I woke up a few hours later.

* * *

I was in a small room, with no air conditioning for that matter! The walls were a pale grey, to my utter disappointment. Under my body, I could feel a cushy surface, a bed, and under my head, a pillow. Where was I? I'm not quite sure about that.

Painstakingly sitting up, I rubbed my head, still seriously confused about where the heck I was. I patted myself down, making sure that I was all in one piece. My backpack was still with me, thank goodness. That means I still had a phone, and an iPad. I unzipped it, and looked through the other contents. I had three mechanical pencils, a rock?, a lemon scented eraser, a Sharpie, a purple ball point pen, a few torn up pieces of paper, paperclips, and a broken protractor in my fuzzy blue pencil case. I also had my all my subject binders, including Math, English, Science, and History. Thankfully all my hard work was unharmed. The bottom of my backpack was littered with random junk that may or may not be useful. I also had about thirty-five dollars of emergency money safely stored in the front pocket, along with my lunch. Another pocket contained a quantity of chocolate, much to my delight. It also had some purple duct tape, a purple umbrella, and a bendy ruler, which was also purple(as you can see I like purple). I even looked in the "forbidden pocket" which frankly smelled like cow poop. I was actually quite surprised to find a library book that I was supposed to turn in two months ago in there! There was also the gold necklace I thought I lost in there, as well as a moldy cheese sandwich.

After checking the contents of my backpack, I decided most of the stuff was useless for my immediate survival, but I kept it all anyways (except the moldy cheese sandwich, I threw that thing as far away from me as possible), just in case I needed to build a fire or something. I pulled out my iPad, to check if there was any Internet connection. Sadly, there was not. I grumbled in frustration, but a few seconds later it occurred to me to pull out my phone and check for any reception. There was none, as expected. I sighed, and obviously bored, began taking random pictures of my surroundings.

Flicking absent-mindedly through the pictures, a familiar object caught my eye. A photo of the ceiling revealed the accursed One Piece pencil that brought me to this horribly boring place was taped to the ceiling! Reaching as high as I could from on top of the bed, I managed to pull down the pencil. I dropped it onto the shabby comforter, glaring with malevolent eyes at the pencil that caused my boredom.

_Why you darned pencil! Why did you torture me so? _I thought, cursing the pencil under my breath. I sighed, being angry at a pencil wasn't going to get me anywhere. I examined the pencil again, same ordinary mildly chewed on One Piece pencil. I looked at the eraser.

_Wasn't it rubbing the eraser what got me here in the first place? Maybe if I rub it again, I'll go back to school! _I rubbed the already used eraser with all my might. Nothing was happening! I stopped for a moment, then started the rubbing back up again.

Then, the room shook.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I leaped off the bed, and dived under it, remembering the earthquake drills I was forced to do in school. I covered my head with one arm and grabbed the leg of the bed with my other. This was no ordinary earthquake though, honestly it seemed like the room was bouncing up and down, while swinging. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

After five more minutes of this, I crawled out of under the bed, groaning and clutching my aching stomach. It took all of my willpower to keep myself from vomiting right then and there. After that ordeal, I registered my surroundings again. The whole ceiling was in shambles, parts of it covering the ground and the bed. Peeling my eyes away for a moment, I took a look at the location of the moldy sandwich, hoping with all my soul it was still there and not somewhere else.

My eyes widened in shock; there was no moldy sandwich in sight. I looked around frantically, but it seemed as if the sandwich was not in the room. I sighed it relief. _It probably just fell out of that huge gaping hole over there. _I thought, looking at the big hole in the wall, leading right out of this place._ Wait?! Huge gaping hole?! That's my ticket out of here!_

Before running right out, I remembered my backpack, which was still on the bed, albeit covered in ceiling. I dusted it off quickly, and checked it over, everything was still intact. I put the backpack on, and walked right through the hole, which was just about big enough for me to get through without ducking much.

I ended up in what seemed to be a hallway, with black and white checkered tile and chalky grey-blue walls. Gaping holes like the one in my "cell" littered the walls, but I couldn't see any daylight. It seemed the whole place was just filled with the door-less, windowless rooms. I peeked into a hole to my left, but the room was empty. It seemed much nicer than the one I had been trapped in, with a queen-sized bed and an ornate nightstand. It looked as if it was made of fine mahogany from where I was standing.

I stepped inside cautiously. Like my room, debris from the ceiling had covered this one's floor as well, but it looked as if these ones were painted with floral pattern. The parts of the walls that were visible had the same floral pattern. _This room was probably newly refurbished. Why couldn't I have been in here instead of the lame grey one?_

After examining this room, I stepped back out into the hallway. I looked through most every room I passed through, but all of them I passed through. On about the 23rd room, when I looked inside, it wasn't so empty.

* * *

**Sorry for the especially short chapter! And I'm quite fond of cliffhangers so...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard a moaning coming from under the bed. My shoulders were quaking violently. I was quite scared to look under the bed, but not for the reasons you might think. No, I wasn't scared of some psychopath jumping out at me, or a creepy little man-child singing high pitched tunes. No, I would actually prefer these two options. What I was really afraid of was someone that was seriously injured. Honestly, I've never been good around festering wounds. Blood, I was okay with, but any kind of pus just sent me sprawling, especially if it was all yellow and lumpy. God, I hated the stuff.

Finally, I gathered up all my courage and walked over to the bed. I took a deep breath, but thankfully, I couldn't smell any of the sour stuff. I looked under the bed, and saw a big guy just lying there, moaning.

"Erm… ar-are you okay there?" I choked out quietly. Nothing happened. I tried again. "Uh… hello? Are you awake by any chance?" Still nothing. I looked around for a long, pokey thing. My efforts proved fruitful when I found a thin metal beam on the ground. I carefully prodded him with it.

I shut my eyes, praying that I didn't hit an open wound or anything, causing it to squirt pus. To my surprise, I heard a grunt, then a shuffling sound. I held my breath. _Is something finally going to happen? _A moment later, a cute little mouse crawled out from under the bed. _What's a mouse doing here? _I wondered, peering under the bed again. The man was gone. _Huh? _I thought, looking at the mouse, then back at the bed, then back to the mouse._ A shape shifter?_ It seemed highly likely.

"Why did you wake me up?" grumbled a rather quiet, squeaky voice. I turned around. _Guess I was right. _I looked down at the human-turned-mouse.

"Well, it looked like you were dying under there…. What do you expect me to do?' I answered, confused. "And why where you moaning?"

The mouse flicked a tiny pink ear, his shiny black eyes looking back up at me. He slowly grew bigger, until he was about six feet tall, give or take a couple inches. He had mousy brown hair about up to his ear, and tan skin. "I was moaning?" he asked obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Uhh… yeah?" I said, looking him over. He seemed okay, besides a couple scratches, which were – thank goodness – only bleeding a bit.

"Oh, that must have been me snoring! I thought I had gotten rid of that a while ago with those pills the great doctor gave me! Oh well." He said, as if it was nothing serious.

"Who even snores like that?" I replied, shaking my head. "Also, are you a shape shifter?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"No." he answered. "Why would I be a shape shifter? That's stupid."

"Then why did you turn into a mouse. No wait, don't tell me. You ate a Devil Fruit." I said, rather sarcastically at that. It's not as if I was in the One Piece world, right?

"Yeah! That's right!" he agreed happily, nodding his head. "But how did you know?"

My eyes widened. A real Devil Fruit user, right in front of me! And that could only mean one thing! I was in the world of One Piece! I stared at him in shock.

"Why are you staring at me?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"How could I not?! You're a freaking Devil Fruit User! I've never even seen one before! Well I have… but not for real! This is crazy! Where did you get it? Why are you here? Where are we?!" I was totally hyperventilating by this time.

"Ehh… okay then…" he said, rubbing his forehead. "Well… I got it from some wacky scientist guy a few years back, don't really know why. I have no clue why I'm here. And I have no clue where we are right now."

My eyes drooped. So he knew nothing. But he still had Devil Fruit powers! That was freaking cool! Not to mention his power was a Zoan type, my favorite! And what did he mean by a 'weird scientist guy?' Vegapunk? No, probably Ceaser Clown. My train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Why are you here? I didn't see anyone else stuck in this room with me." He said.

Oh yeah, he probably didn't know about the 'earthquake' that tore this place up. "Well, you see, I was actually stuck in another room just like this, and there was a big earthquake thingy that tore huge holes through this entire place. So far, you're the only other person I've found here."

The mouse-man scratched his head. That reminded me, I had no clue what this guy; name was! But I let him talk first before asking. "Well that's weird. How did _you_ end up in here?"

"All I remember was rubbing the end of a One Piece pencil, then I just ended up stuck in a room, thankfully with all my stuff still intact." I answered, gesturing toward my backpack. "'Also, do you by any chance have a name?"

"A One Piece pencil? As in _the_ One Piece?" he said awestruck, "I remember wanting to find that and become the Pirate King, but then that damn Straw Hat had to go and find it first! Oh, and I have no clue what my name is."

"Straw Hat? As in Straw Hat Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy? He became the Pirate King already?" I said, my eyes widening with awe, soon to be replaced with disgust. 'You spoiled the ending for me! Why did you have to go and do that?!" I was positively seething. I looked at the guy, noticing that he had turned quite pale.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I calmed down a bit, finally getting over the fact that this random guy without a name spoiled the ending of One Piece for me. But what else would I have expected from Luffy? I looked back at the nameless-man. "Hey, I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No… it's just that there's a…" He pointed a trembling finger at one of the less damaged walls. I turned my head to look at it.

"I don't see anything. What is it?" I squinted, nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the wall was covered in debris.

"You mean, you don't see it?" he said, voice still shaky. "Th-the spider?" he covered his head with his arms. "…please don't let it get me…"

I stood up, and slipped my phone out of my pocket. When I finally spotted the little bugger, I opened up an insect and arachnid identifier app, which thankfully required no internet connection, seeing there was none. I had gotten it a while ago to help with my fascination with the creatures. I really did like bugs. I tapped a button on the phone screen, and snapped a picture of the spider. The app analyzed it, and redirected to one of its many bug info pages. It told me that this was a common house spider, non-venomous, so it was pretty much harmless.

When I turned back to the man, he was gaping at me, or more specifically at my phone. "Don't worry the spider is not going to hurt you." I said calmly, shutting off my device. _If only I had reception…_

The man still looked a bit scared, but was calmed down a bit. He pointed at my phone. "What is that?" he asked curiously. Of course they didn't actually have smartphones in One Piece, so it was understandable.

"It's a cell phone, it's kind of like," I racked my brain for a moment, "like a Den Den Mushi."

"But it doesn't look much like a snail." He said, obviously confused.

"Well, where I come from, we have devices that can do all the things Den Den Mushi's can, except for the fact that these are not alive, and a heck of a lot more high tech." I explained, fingering the phone.

"Can I see it?" he asked eyes shining.

"Sure! Push this button to turn it on." I handed him the phone, pointing at the home button. He took it gingerly, and pressed the button. The phone flared to life, and he gasped.

"What is this sorcery!" he said, astonished, almost dropping the phone. It was thankfully in a protective case.

"It's not sorcery, its modern technology." I stated, looking quite amused, "That reminds me, I probably want to find some kind of internet connection or reception. I might have one of those usb WiFi router things with me…" I opened my backpack back up. I hadn't seen it the first time I checked, so I was a little skeptical to whether I had it or not. Another problem was the fact that I had not usb ports at my disposal.

"What are you looking for?" asked the nameless man. I should probably find a nickname or something for him. He looked up from the phone, after a few minutes of rigorous tapping and flicking. He had figured out the touchscreen quite quickly.

"Just something to help me get internet connection, though I don't know how much of a use it would be." I rummaged through the depths of the backpack checking every pocket. After a few more minutes, I triumphantly held out an off white device covered in dirt and crayon crumbs from the deepest recesses of my backpack.

"That looks weird." Was the first thing he said, after I waved it in front of his face.

"Well, it could be my ticket to figuring out why in the world we're here in the first place, even though I have nowhere to plug it in." I looked down sadly. Then I perked up a bit. "Maybe someone else has a laptop here! Or for some reason this place has a random usb port lying around! Let's go!" I shouted, taking my phone away from the nameless man.

He sat up, fuming because I took away the phone that he was so entertained with. I ignored him and beckoned him to follow as I stepped out of the hole in one side of the room, back into the hallway. To my utter surprise, I heard voices.


	6. Chapter 5

** I've been extremely lazy about writing author's notes. XD. Anywho, this is the next chapter, and a BIG thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I paused for a moment to listen before going ahead, but the nameless man kept going. Gahh! I really need to find a name for that guy! I caught up to him after a few moments.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked before adding, "And I'm going to call you Mousy, 'cause you're a mouse."

Mousy looked at me quizzically, before shrugging. "If that makes you happy. And I really want to check it out. One of them sounds strangely familiar."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Familiar? How?" as if this guy was already mysterious enough.

"I'm not really sure… Maybe it's my cousin George? No, he's on Non-existent Island…" He shook his head. "Maybe if I see them I'll remember." He continued on ahead at a brisker pace.

"Don't go too fast! You'll trip on –, "I was cut off by a loud _THUMP _as Mousy collided with the floor. "Spoke too soon." I giggled.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! It was an honest mistake!" he grumbled after getting up and brushing himself off. He then continued at the same pace. I sighed, _I guess he'll just go off and trip again._

We got to the source of the voices in no time at all, we just had to step through hole in the wall to another one of the rooms. But before that I whispered to Mousy, "I don't think we should just barge in there. Maybe you can change into your mouse form to see who's in there first?"

He nodded, and began to shrink until he was only about three inches tall. I nodded, and he leaped through the hole. After about ten minutes of suspense, he came out of the room, unscathed.

"So who was it?" I asked, eager to know.

He morphed back into human form, his face was stone still, lips drawn in a tight line. It didn't seem like they were anyone pleasurable. My heart sunk. "It was him." Was all he said after a few seconds.

"What do you mean by him?" I asked uncertainly.

"I knew I had hear that voice somewhere, but out of anyone it could have been, it was _him_!" he said, a bit too loud for my liking. I heard footsteps coming from within the room, toward us.

_Oh God_. I cursed silently. I began tip toeing away. If this guy was anything like what Mousy said he was, I was in deep trouble. Or, Mousy was, _but still!_ I took a quick peek. Mousy was just standing there, eyes glazed over. I saw a face appear from the hole in the wall.

It was a deathly pale face, and had thin lips, and vivid green eyes. But what surprised me the most was the baldness. I mean, he only looked at most twenty, but was freaking _bald!_ And it looked as if it was on purpose too. And he had made a pretty messy job about it. Cuts and scrapes from the shaving were apparent, as well as a bit of missed hair. So weird.

Mousy stiffened up a bit, becoming more alert. I saw the man whisper something into Mousy's ear, and he growled in response. Another person exited to room, but this one didn't look all that much like a person. She had messy green hair, with a comb stuck in it (seemed like these people had hair problems). And to match that, her face was covered in scales of a similar color. Oh, she had a tail too. And lizard feet. I'm guessing a Zoan type in hybrid form?

My thoughts were cut off by a voice. "Kill him."

* * *

**I promise that there will be action in the next chapter so be excited for that! And sorry for the cliffhanger, but they are just too much fun to write. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally to the action bit!**

Chapter 6

My eyes stretched passed normal limits. I had to go help! And it wasn't like I was safe if I ran away or anything, because the man had already spotted me, and was licking his chops. Well, at least he looked weaker than the lizard lady. I'll just let Mousy take care of her.

I got into a fighting stance that I remember seeing in one of the many animes I had watched. "Don't come near me." I growled in what I thought was a menacing voice. But he just kept coming.

"I'm warning you! I'm a white belt with a yellow stripe in karate!" I said, balling my fists. I just had to hope he didn't know much about karate. But he just laughed.

"You really think that's enough to keep me away?" he sneered. I gulped.

"You perv!" I screeched, kicking some rubble. Though it only hit his knees.

He laughed. "What was that? I really do expect much more from my prey."

I honestly didn't know much about close combat, and I was shivering in my shoes. And the creepy bald perv was advancing. I tried to gather my senses. _Now what did I learn from self-defense class?_ I thought, remembering the two-day course I took last summer. Nothing. I hadn't paid much attention. It was time to employ drastic measures.

"Platypus!" I yelled randomly, as my erratic friends had taught me (though I wasn't much better). The baldy paused. Now that I look at him, he reminds me of someone… "Voldemort..." I whispered to myself. It fit, the only things different was he was badly shaven and had a nose.

The Voldemort clone looked at me strangely. He must've heard me. "How did you know my name?" he asked, but gained his composure quickly. "Who cares about that, I'll still make you my prey."

So he was Voldemort! But that was especially strange, considering we were in the world of One Piece… Probably just a coincidence. And Mousy knew him from somewhere. Now he was almost on top of me, his hand reaching for my mouth. I had no choice… I bit him with all my might.

Voldemort screamed the girliest scream I had ever heard from a man. Especially from _Voldemort _of all people! But then again, only his name was Voldemort. I let go, tasting blood on my teeth. I'd never actually bitten anyone that hard before. I began spitting erratically, ridding my mouth of the bitter taste.

As Voldy was writhing on the floor for the time being, I looked at Mousy. He was faring okay in his fight, but it looked like the lizard lady had the upper hand. For the time being at least. I stepped over Voldy, who had probably died of embarrassment by now. I mean, getting his butt kicked by a fifteen year old girl, then screaming like a three year old in front of a colleague? I would do the same.

I dashed over to help Mousy. I was feeling quite full of myself after beating Voldemort of all people. He shot me a glance, and the lizard lady took a swipe at him during the brief opening. Her claws sliced across his face. Blood and pus squirted everywhere. I screamed in terror, shutting my eyes as far as they would go. _Oh God… all that pus… all over the place… _The yellow liquid was on me! I fell into a dead faint.

* * *

**More cliffhangers? Yes. Anyways, this chapter was quite a bit shorter than I would like, but the next one is almost twice the length, so watch out for that! Reviews are always welcome! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Whew! Longest chapter yet! I hope you like it! **

**And the disclaimer that I keep forgetting to put: I do not own One Piece at all. Not. One. Bit.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was shivering. My eyes flew open, and I hugged my arms close to my body. _The pus… I fainted caused of it… Is Mousy okay? _I groaned, sitting up, my heart racing. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, so like any normal person, I clutched it with my hand. I felt something warm and sticky, I honestly didn't want to look, but I had too. There was a medium-sized gash there, still bleeding. Thankfully no pus. I noticed a clear piece of something. I touched it, and was met with a sharp burst of pain. I clenched my teeth. No way was I going to scream. Shutting my eyes as tight as they would go, I pulled it out. I took all my willpower to keep from screaming, but I couldn't help crying. I let out a sob, then looked at the object. It was a sharp piece of glass. _Must've fallen on it when I fainted. But where did it come from? As far as I know, there is no glass here! _

I put it down, still clenching my teeth and sobbing. The wound wasn't all that deep, just long, and profusely bleeding at that. It was still the worst injury I had ever gotten, and I honestly had no clue how to treat it. So I just tore off the sleeve of my jacket, and staunched the blood as best as I could, then wrapping it in strips of my jacket. And it had cost me $100. What a shame. After all that, I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the same place where we had fought Voldy and the lizard-lady. Mousy was lying on the ground, covered in heavy wounds.

I stood up quickly, and ran over to him. "What happened?!" I shouted at him, shielding my eyes. There was bound to be pus. He didn't reply. I kneeled down and checked his pulse. I felt a faint beat under my finger. He was still alive, but barely. I looked around, exasperated. I had no medical skill what-so-ever, so obviously I was panicking. I grabbed my backpack, and pulled out the umbrella. I began ripping it in long strips, and wrapped his wounds with them. I then grabbed the duct tape, and put it on so the wrappings would stay in place. Have you ever heard the quote, "have a problem, then fix it with duct tape!"? Well right now, I was hoping with all my being that it was true. Hopefully nothing will get infected, I honestly needed to find actual medical stuff, and an usb port so I could connect to the internet and figure out how to use it all.

I backed off, and sat down, slumping my shoulders. Now all I had to do was wait until Mousy woke up. It didn't take that long. After ten or so minutes, he was sitting up.

"Where'd that lizard scamper off to?! And that coward!" he growled, looking around. He then seemed to notice that he was very injured. "And why am I covered in purple stuff?" that was the last think I had expected him to say in this situation.

"Well sorry for trying to save your life! You were nearly dead back there! And any way, you have some explaining to do! Who were those people?!" I was quite infuriated. I just had to deal with a lot of stuff that I had only seen in the movies, and now it seemed as if he was complaining.

He looked down, noticeably quieter. "He was the leader of my squad a few years ago, but I forgot what for. My memory has been terrible these past few days. But I remember him now. He was really nasty, and ordered us to do the worst stuff. And he was a huge coward, a perv, and a wuss. I hated him." He paused, looking up. Now I know why he freaked out over a little bite to the hand. "One day, he killed my friend in the squad. Well, not actually killed, he's too weak for that. More like he ordered the only guy in the squad actually loyal to him and not forced to serve under him to execute him. I got real mad after that, and left, without regard for the promise I had made."

"What promise?" I asked sympathetically, my annoyance forgotten. This guy's past must have sucked.

He didn't answer for a few moments. "I forgot."

"Well, it must not have been important then." I explained. He hadn't spoken for a few moments, so I decided to ask about something that had been bugging me. "Why was his name Voldemort?"

He looked confused. "Why, is that strange? And how did you know his name?" he asked.

"Never mind. And he told me." I replied. So it was a coincidence after all.

"I just told you about my past, now tell me yours. Did you know someone named Voldemort too? Did he hurt you?" he asked, sounding a bit too concerned.

I burst out laughing. "No, of course I didn't know Voldemort! He was a character in one of my favorite books, so I just found it strange that a guy who looked similar had the same name."

"Huh." He said, scratching his forehead. "Well that is strange."

I nodded, standing up. "DO you think you can walk?" I asked, looking at his wounds.

"Nothing like these little scratches could keep me down for long!" he laughed, standing up. Man this guy was weird.

"Okay, if you say so!" I started walking down the hall again. I turned to see if he was following. He was a little slow, but was slowly but surely trudging along.

We were walking for a few minutes in silence, until Mousy began talking. "So… I've been thinking about making a pirate crew, and well, I need a crew. Do you think you could maybe join?"

I thought for a moment or two, I had friends, a family, and sort-of-a social life back at home, but on the other hand, if I stayed and joined Mousy's pirate crew, I could go on adventures all the time, and never worry about doing homework again! I liked the latter better. "I'll join." I smiled, teeth and gums showed under my smiling lips.

"Really? Thanks! Can you do anything ship-y?" He asked excitedly.

"Nope!" I said rather loudly, before realizing it. Honestly, I didn't have a clue about ship life, except for what I had seen in the One Piece manga.

"Umm… Well… Can you do anything?" he asked nervously. I hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. I wasn't ready to go back to a world of homework, if I could even go back at all.

"Well, I know a heck of a ton about the Grand Line, and I know most of the Pirate King and his crews' private lives. And I know about modern technology. Does that help at all?" I really hoped it was enough.

"Ehh? How do you know about the Straw Hats' private lives? Are you a stalker?" he said, a bit disgusted. "But I certainly could be useful… If we had to fight them, we could use your knowledge against them."

"Uhh… Thanks I guess? And why in the world would we need to fight them?" I asked. Luffy and the others were good people, and really strong too. If that measly lizard-lady beat Mousy, what chance does he stand against the King of the Pirates?

"Well, he's the Pirate King! And I want to be the Pirate King! I have to beat him if I want to take his place!" his eyes darkened. "And it was him who took my former crew away from me."

"That makes sense. I mean about becoming the Pirate King an all, but Luffy's not that kind of person, why would he take away your crew."

"That's what I would like to know." He said darkly. "And why are you so nicey- nice about him. He's evil! His crew killed so many of mine, even though I didn't like most of them that much, it's still cruel! He did it for no reason too."

"Luffy would never fight without a reason! He's not like that! Whose crew were you on anyways?" I was feeling conflicted. The Luffy I knew - well, the one from the manga that I've read about – would never do something like that for no reason!

"Dolflamingo's" he said quietly.

"Oh, him. I knew Luffy would take care of that guy!" I pumped my fist in the air. I wasn't worried about spoilers any more, I wasn't going to be reading One Piece for a while.

"Why are you so happy about it?! Dolflamingo wasn't a bad captain, and he didn't do anything wrong." Just what squad was this guy in? He didn't know about the horrible things his former captain did to the people of Dressrosa?

"He did do something wrong! A lot of things in fact!" I huffed. "What squad were you on that you didn't hear about it."

He seemed embarrassed, blushing before saying anything. "…the chore squad."

"Now it makes sense!" I said, wiping my brow.

He didn't say anything, and walked along in silence. I didn't say a word either. This guy was my captain now, at least I thought so, and it turns out that last job he had was as a chore boy? Just what had I gotten myself into!

* * *

**So Moxie officially joins a pirate crew! And what's up with Mousy? Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated, they are my motivation for writing (and posting)these fics! So review away! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I groaned. I was starving all of a sudden, and I had no food to eat. Neither did Mousy. Rest assured, I asked. I had one more thing to find now, and that was a kitchen. With real food. That hopefully tasted good.

"Where are we?" asked Mousy. I had been so preoccupied with my growling stomach that I hadn't noticed our new surroundings. It seemed as if we had left the hallway, and were now in a large room with an extremely high ceiling. Doors surrounded the perimeter of the room, with a small sign hanging in front of each one.

"I don't know, but I really hope there's something useful in one of these doors." I said, reading the sign on the closest one. 'Dorm 32', "Wonder what that means…"

Mousy looked at the door as well, "We won't know until we open it!"

"Stop! I honestly don't want to deal with any more fighting!" I pressed my ear against the door. No sound. "Never mind, guess it's empty."

"We can check it out then?"

I nodded. Mousy turned the doorknob, and the door creaked open rather eerily. He stepped inside, and I followed. It was rather well furnished, with an ornate bed and a fancy cabinet filled to the top with withered tomes. The walls were crimson, with slightly darker rose patterns. The whole place was covered in a layer of dust, as if no one had entered for years. "Weird…" I muttered.

"Hey! Look what I found!" exclaimed Mousy from the other side of the room. He was holding up a small, intricately carved box with a golden key hole. "I wonder what's inside!" he said.

I walked over, "Can I see it?" I asked holding out my hands. As soon as he gave me the box, I lifted it up to my eyes and peeked into the key hole. I couldn't see anything so I shook it. I heard a metallic clatter. "I bet its treasure!"

"Really?" he grabbed the box, and shook it next to his ear. "It sure does sound like it! Let me see if I can get it open. I'm pretty good at picking locks if I do say so myself." He pulled out a thin metal stick from his pocket, and fed it into the box. It clicked open, and a soft golden glow surrounded it. I looked inside, eyes widening. It was a golden key, in a pile of various bits and pieces of valuable treasure.

"Wow!" we said at the same time. "I wonder what this is doing here." I said right after.

"Maybe it's a special hiding place?" he suggested.

I took a closer look at the key. There was a word inscribed in it, but letters were missing. "D-B-R—M." I said. "Any idea on what it means?"

Mousy shook his head. I sighed. "Maybe we'll figure it out later. We can keep everything in my backpack for now." It was getting difficult to carry, but if I wanted to survive here, I had to build up strength.

He nodded, and handed me the box. I slipped it into the biggest pocket in my backpack, shouldering the added weight.

We exited the room, there was nothing left here of interest, even after a thorough search. Though I did manage to fit a couple of the smaller tomes into my backpack, they could be useful. I was pretty much lugging the thing now, I might have to get rid of a bit of the added weight soon. But I didn't want to, those binders were my last remembrance of my home world, besides my phone, iPad, and other various objects in there.

We walked around the large room, reading the signs of each room, and peeking inside a few. Most were the same as the room before, but no treasure. I guess we got lucky with that one. There were a few offices here and there, but they weren't interesting at all. The place was seemingly abandoned, until we came across a room with voices coming from inside. And loud ones at that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF FUNDS?!" screamed a female voice.

"I-I'm sorry miss, b-but we spent all the money on the teleportation devices to gather them all." Said a meek male voice.

"And WHERE are they?" she asked, fuming.

"U-uh, here and there… but most of them are gathered in the main holding cell." He said shakily.

"TAKE ME THERE NOW!" I heard the doorknob twisting. We leaped out of the way, and hid behind the now open door. An extremely muscular woman with a messy bun and two pistols strapped to her waist walked out, a small, skinny boy no older than myself following behind. They didn't notice us, thank goodness.

It seemed like forever until they were out of sight, having entered one of the offices we hadn't gone into yet. Maybe the auditorium? We slipped inside the room. It looked like one of the office rooms we had gone into before, but papers were strewn about. Bills. Lots of bills. Most of them saying things I didn't understand. I picked up a few, and shoved them into the pockets of my jeans. Mousy was looking at a cabinet, labelled "Chosen Ones."

I came up to him, and looked at the cabinet. "Can you open it?" I asked.

"Sure, I was just trying to figure that out. It doesn't seem to have and handle or lock though." He said, rubbing his chin. He was right, there was no apparent way to get it open as far as I could see.

"Maybe you could break it open with a punch?" I suggested.

"I can try." He pulled back his arm, punching the cabinet with all his might. Nothing happened. He tried again and again. Still nothing.

"Why isn't it working?!" he growled. I touched the cabinet with my fingers. It felt cold and hard, almost like diamond.

"Sea stone?"

"Maybe, I am feeling a little tired after all." He slouched, sitting down. "Imma take a nap." He said, shutting his eyes. Well this is useless.

I tried my hardest to get the thing open, even going as far as to bang at it with a diamond from the treasure box. It still wouldn't open. There had to be something that could break this stuff, right?

I examined the cabinet like I had already done a thousand times. There were small cracks where the door to the thing were located, but they were barely visible. I had tried slipping a piece of paper in to see if that would work, but it didn't even fit. I really did want to know what was in here. It probably had a clue to why I was here in the first place. Not that I'm complaining though, it's much better doing the real thing than reading it in books.

The cabinet was attached to the wall by metal hooks that were obviously not sea stone. I tried prying one off, and it budged the tiniest bit after many minutes of pulling. I wasn't strong enough. Maybe Mousy could pull it off?

I prodded his shoulder. He woke up with a start. "Who? What? Where? When? Why?" he said frantically. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me… But I think I figured out how to open the cabinet. Can you get a couple of those metal hooks off?" I asked.

He nodded, and pulled the hooks off effortlessly, making sure not to touch the sea stone. I rubbed my head. Why does he have to make it look so easy? He finished taking off the last one, and then sat down. "Now what?"

"Knock it down?"

He obliged, shoving the thing with his shoulder as best as he could before the sea stone took its toll. The cabinet fell over, revealing nothing of interest. Just a boring white wall and the same sea stone back on the cabinet. This was useless.

Mousy was looking frustrated, for all this work, still nothing? He smacked the wall, shattering it. There was a small box inside the wall. Who would go that far to hide something? Maybe the cabinet was just a ruse?

Mousy picked up the box and set it down in front of us. "What's with all the weird boxes?" Just as we were about to open it, a loud yell reverberated through the room, though it seemed as if it had come from outside. Then came the hundreds of footsteps and the gunfire.

* * *

**What's going on? And what's with all the weird boxes? Just read more to find out! Reviews are appreciated! Thank yous!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 9

I ran outside on a whim, and was stopped short by the waves of people coming on. They had an array of weapons, and it seemed as if they were in an all-out fight. As far as I could see, people in "regular" clothes were fighting against people in suits. And the people in suits were winning. I remembered Voldy and the lizard-lady, as well as the two that had come out of the office. They had been wearing the same suits. My eyes widened.

Mousy had already gone to join the fight, as to why, I was not sure. He seemed happy though, so I let him be. I did want to know what this fight was all about though, so I found myself talking to one of the "regular" clothed people cowering on the side lines.

She was short and pale, with light blue hair and green eyes. I wasn't fazed though, this was an anime after all. "What's all this fighting about?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know! Please don't kill me!" she cowered.

"Darn!" she didn't know a thing. I proceeded to prod the shoulder of a huddled figure sitting near the door. I smelled the stench of blood coming off her. But no pus as far as I could tell.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" I asked the figure.

A female voice replied. "How do you not know? Weren't you at the exhibition?"

"No, what exhibition?"

"The one we were brought here for. The suits demanded too much of us, and we rebelled." Stated the female whatever. I honestly couldn't tell what she was. But she sort of looked like a fishwoman…

"What did they say?" I asked eyes widening.

"Go see for yourself." She said, pointing to the one door hanging ajar. I thanked her quickly, but not before asking.

"What are you?"

"A clam fishwoman. Now leave me in peace. I need to rest." So I did, but a fishwoman! That was so cool! I would have to ask her about that if I ever saw her again.

I edged my way around the perimeter of the building. I tried hard to stay away from the fighting, it was terrible. I have no clue why Mousy had looked so happy about it. I saw nothing but pain and anguish here. I shrugged it all off, I had made it to the door.

I stepped inside, it was barren except for a few cowering figures huddling around. It was a big room, round, and had rows upon rows of wooden chairs. There was a box on a stage at the other end of the room. The scent of food wafted across the room, from the stage. I was too hungry to ignore it, so I dashed over.

I looked frantically across the stage. I saw nothing edible, so I looked into the box. I saw what the fishwoman had spoken about. The box was filled with grotesque looking fruits. Devil Fruits. And there were tons of them. Now I understand why the people of this world didn't want to eat them, and these ones looked strange on top of that. But when I was reading One Piece, I had been constantly wishing that I could eat one and gain one of these incredible powers. So, I wouldn't be able to swim, but I had never been the strongest swimmer anyways. I looked at the box again, shuddering. It was now or never. I would never have the opportunity to eat one of these ever again.

I wondered why there were so many though, it was strange. They were probably man made, I guessed, so it was likely that they were all zoan types. And that was my favorite kind. I pondered my chances of picking a Dragon-Dragon fruit; that was the one I had most wished for in my days as a humble highschooler, before entering the world of One Piece. I gulped, and took my pick of the fruits. Hopefully it would also satisfy my hunger.

The fruit I chose was a light purple, with a stem vaguely resembling a dragon's wing. Probably why I picked it. And it was my favorite color. It was shaped like a watermelon, which I wasn't particularly fond of, but it's not like it would taste like one. I took a bite, and swallowed. It tasted like vomit, poop, and dirt combined. Not that I would know, but I sure thought it. I felt my hunger lessening though, so I stuck through it, eating the rest of the massive fruit. After that was over with, I puked like there was no tomorrow. It's not like I had the strongest stomach.

I grumbled miserably, sitting down. I didn't feel any different, and one of the few people in the room was staring at me, bewildered.

"Wh-why did you eat that?" he asked. He was a meek, skinny kid, around ten. He had wide eyes and pink cheeks. I wondered why someone so young was here.

"What's wrong with eating one?" I asked, placing a hand on my stomach. My brain registered the fact that it might not have been a Devil Fruit, but some freaky abomination of nature that made whoever ate it a mindless slave. But I didn't feel like a mindless slave.

"They're weird. One guy before you ate one, and disappeared! All gone!" he said, waving his hands. "The creepy man said they were Devils!"

"Not Devils, Devil Fruits. They give you powers, but what do you mean this 'guy' disappeared? And who is the 'creepy guy'?" I asked, confused. Was the creepy guy Voldy? He was pretty creepy. And maybe the guy ate the Invisi-Invisi Fruit and turned invisible? But that fruit's already taken.

"I don't know, he just went poof! And the creepy man called himself our master, and we had to do whatever he told us, and that he brought us all here for a reason. It was really freaky." He shuddered. Suddenly, I heard another voice, coming from the ground of all places. I jumped back, slipping on my own barf.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, cursing.

"Who're you calling disgusting?" Said the voice, coming from a blobish, ant sized man, with what seemed like little tentacles in place of his hands and feet.

"What the heck are you?" I asked, cleaning myself off. I really needed a bath, and a change of clothes. But that was the least of my worries.

"A human! What else!" he said, annoyed.

"You don't look human." I stated. "Did you eat one of the fruits from the bin?" I looked over at it. And what do you know? I guess the kid had thought "powers" would be cool, like I did, and was eating one of the fruits now, visibly gagging.

"Yeah, I did. Then I turned into this!" he said, disgusted.

"Old lady! You didn't say the power fruits would taste so bad!" said the kid.

"I'm not an old lady! And do you two even know the first thing about Devil Fruits?" I stated angrily.

"No." They said at the same time.

I turned to the man first, "Well I do. You, tiny man, think of what you looked like before you changed, and will yourself to transform. From the looks of it, you ate a zoan type that allows you to turn into a bacteria." I explained. Though it was strange, zoan types allowed the user to turn into an animal, and bacteria were in a whole different domain! They weren't even eukaryotes! Maybe it was a different kind of fruit all together, or a different class of zoan, like "Mythical" or "Ancient."

He nodded, and after several minutes, was back to full human form, and thankfully, fully clothed. I guess they transformed with him. Now it was time for the kid and me to figure out our powers.

"Thanks! I'm not tiny anymore! Are you a wizard or something?" he asked, enthralled.

"No, I read manga." I smiled. The man looked confused. I ignored him. I really wanted to know what power I got. "Now, kid, I want you to concentrate on using whatever power you got." He nodded, and shut his eyes tightly. I did the same.

For me, nothing happened. But the kid turned into a massive dinosaur. A brontosaur to be exact.

"Wow! I'm a dinosaur! That's so cool!" He was so tall by now, that his head had broken through the ceiling, and his body was about to crush the stage, the man and I with it. We dashed away. But why hadn't my power worked? Did I get a dud? Or maybe I barfed out the whole thing and my power with it? But according to Oda, that wasn't possible. I banged my fist on a nearby chair, and it seemed to melt down with it.

I stared at my hand. I guess I didn't get a zoan type. That meant these fruits weren't made by SAD, unless they had made another breakthrough. Though they hadn't looked like the artificial ones, they had been more like misshapen real ones to me. Which was strange. I touched another chair, dragging my finger across the surface. The wood at the point I had touched followed my finger, warping the seat. I concentrated on my hand, and dragged it across the chair again, willing it not to do anything. So nothing happened. My power was cool, I decided, though I wasn't yet sure how it would be useful.

I thought for a moment, and came up with what I thought was a great idea. I pinched my nose, and pulled. My nose lengthened, and when I let go, it stayed that way. I laughed, and pressed it back down to its normal shape. I was sort of getting the hang of it. _This is fun! _I thought.

"Hey kid! Why don't you turn back to normal?" I yelled up to the dinosaur. He lowered his massive head. It was twice my size!

"How do I do that again?" He asked in a booming voice.

"Just concentrate on what you looked like before!" I answered. He nodded, morphing back to normal, clothes and all thankfully.

"I got the coolest power ever!" He said, beaming.

"Just wait until you see mine!" I said. I pulled up a chair, and placed my hand on it, pressing down. The chair melted down under the weight of my hand. I grabbed it, pulling up, stretching the chair out. The boy marveled.

"I still think mine's cooler!" he beamed.

"Yeah, why was I stuck with the lame power?" Said the man, frowning.

"I wanna another one!" said the boy, heading towards the box, which had tipped over, spilling the fruits.

"Wait! Don't eat another one! You'll die!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide.

"If you eat more than one Devil Fruit, they reject each other, and your body will be torn apart!" _Except for Blackbeard_. I thought bitterly.

He stopped, and backed away from the pile of fruit slowly. "Oh."

"Let's go now." I said, gesturing to the boy and the man. _But maybe I'll bring one just in case…_ I picked one up. It was smaller than the rest, shaped like a strawberry. It was red with a curly stem. I put it in my backpack, and the three of us headed out.

* * *

**Wow! A long one! What do you think of Moxie's Devil Fruit? And should the boy and the man join Mousy's crew? Name suggestions will be appreciated, as will any reviews!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 10

The three of us headed out, but not in the direction of the fight. We weren't that stupid. Instead we headed to one of the other doors leading out of this room, there were two or three. That reminded me, I still haven't asked what these people's names were.

"So, uh, what are your names, and where are you from?" I remembered the sacred rule of this world, only ask someone's name once you tell them your own. "I'm Moxie, from Earth, specifically Los Angeles."

"What island is Earth?" asked the kid. "Oh, and my name's Kyo, from Coral Village."

"Oh, I'm from Earth too! But you do seem quite knowledgeable about this place. And I'm Arnold Smithson, and I'm and accountant from Chicago." He seemed quite proud about that, but this guy was from Earth! I wasn't alone!

"That's great!" My lips stretched into a massive smile. "And I've read the manga, but I don't have any volumes with me at the moment."

The kid, Kyo, stared at me oddly, "What's a manga?"

"A comic written in Japan, which I highly doubt you know of." He still asked me about it, so I explained it all. Why not? But he was seriously creeped out at the end, and the accountant looked very confused.

We had reached the door a while ago, but we hadn't gone in because I was still explaining. Now that I was done, I put my hand on the doorknob, and turned. Nothing happened, the door was locked. I cursed under my breath. I guess it was time to put my devil fruit power to the test!

"I think I can open it, stand back." I said to the other two. I cracked my knuckles and touched the door, applying pressure. The door sunk in, and it felt strangely like silly putty of all things! And if it was silly putty… I pinched two points in the door, and pulled in opposite directions. The "putty" tore, making a hole which I peeked into. There was a man dressed in a suit, sitting at a desk, looking at the door very strangely, but smiling. I shivered, but widened the hole, motioning for the others to come in.

"I see you have found headquarters?" he said calmly. 'How do you like your new devil fruits? I did make them myself after all."

My eyes narrowed, but my voice came out shakily. "Wh-what do y-you mean by that?"

"I only happened to chance upon the most powerful devil fruit in existence, the Fruit Fruit Fruit, which allows me to do anything at all with fruit. Eat any fruit, make any fruit, change the physical properties of fruit, etcetera, etcetera. That is all." He explained in the same cool monotone.

My jaw dropped. The Fruit Fruit Fruit? It certainly sounded lame, but this meant the man also had control over devil fruits as well, and could eat as many as he wanted! Before I could speak though, Kyo piped up.

"Wow! That's so cool! What kinds of fruit can you make?"

The man chuckled, "Oh, I'm only working on a little experiment, devil fruits that do not have the weakness to sea water, and don't cause the body to explode when multiple are eaten. The ones you must have eaten are from the first batch, I'm not quite sure how well they work yet."

"But Moxie said that you could only eat one! And I wanted to eat more!" he said this in a particularly whiny way.

"Well young man, I don't know if they work or not yet, would you mind if I tested it out on you?"

"Okay!" he said happily.

"Hey, we have no idea whether or not these work yet, you might die!" I said to Kyo, pulling him away. Mr. Smithson was just staring at us, still obviously confused.

"Oh don't worry, I assure you, the one I want you to eat is a true masterpiece!" He pulled out a rainbow striped fruit that resembled an apple crossed with a banana. "I want it to be a surprise when you eat it, but I assure you, I went to drastic measures to make sure this one was perfect!" I noticed an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh goody!" said Kyo, reaching for the fruit. Before he could reach it, or I could stop him, Mr. Smithson snatched it and wolfed it down, gagging.

"If anyone should have another power, it should be me! I got the lame bacteria one!" He said, swallowing. He seemed to begin turning green. "Ughgahhhguhh." He moaned.

"What's going on?" I asked the man angrily. Even though I just met the man, I didn't want him to die.

"Watch. He's not dying." Said the man, smiling.

He was right. Mr. Smithson was sitting down now, vomiting. After a few moments though, he sat up, looking perfectly fine. I gasped. So it was possible!

"Now show us your power." Said the suited man.

The accountant nodded, flexing his hands. He concentrated, and random objects began popping up all around him.

The man looked pleased. "Exactly how I planned it, this is the Object Object Fruit, allowing the user to create whatever he wants out of thin air! It's wonderful!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Isn't that against the laws of physics?"

"That's what makes it a masterpiece, I created a fruit the breaks the laws of the universe itself! It's amazing!" He was laughing rather maniacly now. Seemed like the average psychopath to me.

"That's so cool! Do you have another one?" Kyo asked, eyes wide.

He nodded, pulling out another rainbow colored fruit, but this one looked duller, and was a cross between a mango and a pear. "This one wasn't made like how I planned though, if you eat it, there is a fifty percent chance of death."

The boy stopped, sweat dripping off his brow. "I dunno if I wanna eat that." He said. "Don't you have a better one?"

"I could make another one just for you if you want. All you have to do is let me do a few tests on you. Same with you Mr. As a gratuity for my help." The two nodded. Was I the only sane one here?

"Don't do it!" I warned, but the two males had already made up their minds.

"What about you young lady, would you like to get another fruit?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head, backing away. This guy was creeping me out now. "I already have another fruit." I pulled out the strawberry one.

"Ahh, that one." He said, looking it over from within my hand, "I didn't assign any specific powers to those generic ones, but that one was the first one I created, it holds a special place in my heart. Why don't you give it here?"

I shook my head. I don't know about you, but I wasn't going to hand over the fruit now. And I was getting ready to bolt. If Kyo and Mr. Smithson wanted to stay, they could. I stepped out of the door.

"I don't think you want to do that." Said the creepy man. The two guys I had come in with were now coming at me, eyes glazed over. It must have been one of his devil fruits that did it! I ran away as fast as possible, out of the auditorium, into the thick of the fight to find Mousy and get out of this place. It would be easy with my new fruit.

I got a few cuts and scraped from wayward slashes and punches, but I finally found Mousy sitting at the sidelines. A figure was tending his wounds. And I recognized it. She was the same fishwoman I had talked to earlier!

"Hey." I said slowly.

"It's you again? Why are you here?" she asked promptly.

"I'm just here to pick up Mousy and get out of here." I answered.

"How do you know him?" Her eyes narrowed. I noticed a scar running down the side of her face, as well as her clamshell. She did say she was a clam fishwoman after all. But it certainly looked strange.

"I met him a few hours ago, and now he's me captain. I joined his new pirate crew." I said. "How do you know him?"

She applied the last bandage. "I met him a while ago, before he was cursed." The fishwoman shivered. "I was his best friend, and protected him. But then he joined that terrible Dolflamingo. I left after that."

"Really? Then do you know his real name?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, "I cannot seem to recall it."

"That's odd," I said. "But since you know him, are you going to join our crew?"

"I have to, the nitwit always seems to get himself hurt." She said. "But he has to approve first, he doesn't know that I'm treating him, and we left off on the wrong foot."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well that's okay, I've always wanted to meet a real fishman!"

"Why's that?" she asked. I proceeded to tell her that I always thought fishmen were really cool. She smiled and nodded. We brought Mousy away from the fighting, he had lost a lot of blood, and was out cold. We really did need a doctor.

* * *

**So Kyo and Mr. Smithson didn't end up joining the crew, but who is this mysterious man, and what expiriments does he want to do on them? And will Mousy accept this fishwoman into his crew? And what happened in their past? And will anyone review? You shall see next chapter! *Poofs away with eerie sound effects***


	12. Note

**I'm quite sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I feel like I've left too many loose ends that can't be tied up, and its too slow paced for my taste. I can't seem to be able to write this story anymore, at least not how it is now.**

**But fear not! I will be rewriting it, though the plot is going to be completely different. The same characters will be present though, and this time I will plan the chapters in advance so I can keep the loose ends under control. It should be coming in another month or so, probably with a different title as well. So look out for it!**


End file.
